Come With Me
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Todas las mujeres matarían por estar con él. Excepto yo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, claro que me gusta, pero el sujeto es un... Quisiera sacarle a golpes esa arrogante sonrisa del rostro/Te diré lo que creo Sakura. Te mueres por tenerme dentro de ti, y no sabes como pedirlo./Mi boca formó una perfecta "O" ¿A caso Sasuke coqueteaba conmigo?/ Sasusaku. Lemon. Entren y lean :)


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un oneshot, que espero sea de su agrado. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**.**

**Advertencia****: Esta historia es totalmente erótica, así que si a alguien le desagrada el lemon, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. ****Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

.

**COME WITH ME**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

Ahogué un bostezo y me reacomodé en la cama, estaba realmente agotada y ni siquiera eran las nueve de la noche. Honestamente, la universidad está terminando conmigo y ya ni decir de mis otras tantas responsabilidades como: las tareas, ayudar a mi madre con los quehaceres de la casa, o cubrir mis turnos de trabajo en la biblioteca. ¡Prácticamente ya no me queda mucho tiempo para mí! O para leer, que es lo que más amo. Y aún con todo eso, amo mi vida. Todo sería perfecto si… ese estúpido baile por el día de los enamorados no estuviese cerca. No odio el amor, sólo… odio la idea de que ese día todas las parejas del mundo decidan sobre expresarlo. ¿A caso eso no es algo que deberían mostrar a diario y no sólo un día? Digo, así al menos estaría acostumbrada a tantas flores y chocolates, por no mencionar el exceso del rojo. Y encima de todo, está ese baile al que toda la universidad asistirá y al que por supuesto no iré, por que no tengo pareja.

Bien, quizá esté un poco amargada por ese motivo, pero ¡agh! Todos mis amigos irán en pareja y aunque ellos esperan que los acompañe, me rehúso a ser su chaperona. Sé que es el día de la amistad también, pero ellos saben que los quiero, ¿cierto?, no tienen porque obligarme a ir a la dimensión de la nube roja donde todo es amor.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Sueno como una tonta.

_Todo sería diferente si él…_

¡Vamos Sakura, no pienses si quiera en su nombre! Ese bastardo no merece ni que gastes dos segundos de tu tiempo en él.

Aunque honestamente me gustaría enredar mis manos en ese lindo cuello suyo y… _¡ahorcarlo!_

¿Por qué tanto odio? Bueno, se debe al más bastardo cubo de hielo del mundo: Uchiha Sasuke. Ese que se cree que nadie merece ni verlo. _¡Se creerá que lo desgastan con la mirada o algo!_, pero digo, ¿qué chica en su sano juicio no lo miraría? Aunque no me guste admitirlo, es la perfección hecha ser humano. De ahí que tenga el ego como del tamaño de un estado. Es alto, de tez blanca como porcelana y de aspecto suave si me preguntan. Tiene unos músculos bien formados, los cuales admito que he visto a escondidas cuando se llega a quitar la camiseta, luego de sus partidos de futbol. Y más me avergüenza admitir que me dan ganas de lamerlos. También tiene unos ojos negros como la noche, que intimidan a muchos, pero que si son usados correctamente, pueden lograr que tus bragas se mojen en un instante. Y su cabello, Dios, es hermoso; todo negro y despeinado. He notado que cuando le da el sol, pequeños reflejos azulados se hacen notar y es… sexy, quiero enredar mis manos en él y nunca dejarlo ir.

Y es por eso que todas las mujeres matarían por estar con él. Excepto yo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, claro que me gusta, pero como ya mencioné antes, el sujeto es un maldito. Tiene un carácter horrible. Es prepotente, orgulloso, grosero, y desesperante. Cree que nadie iguala su inteligencia y eso… ¡Agh! Y además, parece que su propósito en la vida es sacarme de mis casillas, como hoy.

Ahí estaba yo, sacando un par de cosas de mi casillero, cuando lo escuché acercarse con Naruto, su mejor amigo. Bueno, en realidad solo escuchaba a Naruto parlotear sin parar, y dado el _"Hmph"_ que escuché por lo bajo, supuse que venían juntos. Él le decía lo emocionado que estaba porque iría al baile con Hinata, y un sinfín de cosas que esperaba hacer, cuando le preguntó—: _¿Seguro que no quieres venir mañana? ¡Estarán todos!_

—_Ya te dije que no —gruñó, deteniéndose dos casilleros más a mi derecha. Me abstuve de espiarlos y continué buscando unas hojas._

—_¿Por qué? ¡Será divertido! Y además, apuesto a que muchas chicas estarían dispuestas a ir y…_

—_Me provocas dolor de cabeza —le dijo azotando la puerta de su locker—, no quiero ir, no es lo mío. Y odio bailar._

—_Suenas como Sakura-chan —se burló y apreté los dientes—. Ella tampoco quiere ir, aunque creo que es porque nadie la ha invitado, quizá le diga a ese tipo raro, Sai, que la invite o algo. Así la salvaré de ser una amargada como tú._

_Apreté mis manos en puños. ¿Qué Naruto quiere hacerme una cita con quién? ¡Que no se atreva! Lo mataré._

_Sasuke bufó. —Ni él querría salir con esa molestia —se burló. Apreté el libro que estaba sosteniendo y mis dientes crujieron—. Haría bien en no ir y amargarle la noche a ese idiota._

—_No digas eso, ella es muy linda._

—_Además de idiota, necesitas lentes._

_Y ahí fue donde lo perdí. No solo me acababa de decir amargada, si no además fea. ¡Como se atreve!_

_Cerré mi casillero con fuerza y me giré para enfrentarlo, pensaba decirle un par de cosas pero ya se alejaba junto a su amigo, así que aceleré el paso para alcanzarlos, justo cuando alguien tropezó delante de mí y me lanzó lo que traía en las manos. Algo mojó mi pecho, bajé la mirada y noté como algo de colores escurría pegajosamente. ¡Si, pintura!_

—_Lo siento —murmuró el chico, pero ni siquiera enfoqué la mirada en él, todo lo que veían mis ojos era la sonrisa burlona de cierto Uchiha... _

¡Solo de recordar me dan ganas de sacarle esa sonrisa de un golpe!

_Respira Sakura_… me recordé. Y luego de mi —obvia— humillación publica, no pude gritarle todo lo que se merecía. Pero aún tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas, necesitaba gritar y maldecir y… mis padres pensaran que estoy loca si me pongo a gritar justo ahora.

Tomé la laptop de la cómoda y la coloqué sobre mis piernas, la encendí y una vez que se inició, entré a mi cuenta de _twitter_. Tal vez no podía gritar, pero podía desahogarme ahí. Una vez que estuve dentro, de di click en escribir nuevo tweet y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

"¡Ese tipo se cree que por ser genéticamente aceptable, puede tratar a la gente como mierda y ya estoy harta! ¿Quién se cree criticándome y diciéndome amargada!""

_Malditos 140 caracteres._ Abrí uno nuevo y seguí.

""¡O fea! "." Quisiera sacarle a golpes esa estúpida y arrogante sonrisa del rostro. Y me alegra que no vaya al baile, sería totalmente asqueroso verlo.""

_Quizá no sea asqueroso, pero eso no lo diré._

""Y para su información, cualquiera que logre ir conmigo, sería AFORTUNADO, porque soy mucho para cualquier idiota""

Sonreí.

""Seguro que al idiota de Sasuke le aplica ese dicho que dice: Ego enorme, _chico_… ¡Jajaja! ¡Si, seguro que es eso y por eso no deja que nadie se le acerque!"

Solté una carcajada y suspiré. Ojalá ese idiota me leyera. Sé que tiene una cuenta —_porque lo sigo, por desgracia_—, pero casi no la usa, pero eso es obvio ya que no le gusta tener contacto con nosotros los mortales. Dejé la laptop y decidí darme una ducha antes de dormir, necesitaba relajarme y no pensar en nada más por un rato.

—

Cuando estuve de regreso con la pijama puesta, apagué las luces y tomé la computadora para curiosear un poco antes de dormir. Cuando entré de regreso a mi cuenta, mi registro de menciones/interacciones estaba en color azul. Me dirigí ahí y me quedé sin aire, había una conversación interminable. Me deslicé hacia abajo y todo seguía y seguía. Tenía nuevos seguidores e incluso estrellitas que me indicaban que habían marcado mis tuits como favoritos.

¡Guau!

Casi la mayoría de las menciones, también ligaban a Sasuke y le hacían comentarios burlones sobre su _"pequeño amigo"_, sonreí al leer algunos y gruñí con otros. ¡Claro que muchas mujeres protestarían ante mi… afirmación!, me llamaban envidiosa y muchas cosas más. Comencé a retuitear los que más me hicieron reír, como los de Naruto y Kiba. De repente un punto azul apareció en mi perfil y supe que ya tenía un mensaje directo.

_Espero no sea una loca amenazándome, porque la mandaré directito a…_

Entré ahí y casi dejo caer mi laptop al piso. El nombre _Sasuke Uchiha_, parecía brillar ahí. Tragué saliva y medite por un largo momento, negándome a mirar lo poco que aparecía de su mensaje. _Vamos, Sakura, tú eres valiente y éste cretino no te podrá intimidar_. Me senté sobre mi cama y respiré profundamente antes de entrar al mensaje del diablo personificado.

"_ Uchiha_S ¿Así que tengo un pene pequeño, no? ¿Y a ti como te consta? ¿A caso me has espiado en las duchas o algo así?"_

Ni siquiera tuve que pensar lo que le respondería.

"_ FlorDeCerezo ¡Quisieras que te espiara, cretino ególatra!"_

"_ Uchiha_S Te diré lo que creo. Te mueres por tenerme dentro de ti, y no sabes como pedirlo –guiño-"_

¿Sasuke acaba de mandarme un… _guiño_? Mi boca formó una perfecta "O" ¿A caso coqueteaba _conmigo_?

"_ FlorDeCerezo No creo que tengas lo que yo necesito, Uchiha."_

"_ Uchiha_S Tengo eso y más Sakura, no me tientes."_

Tragué saliva ruidosamente y me sonrojé. ¿Cómo debía responderle?

"_ FlorDeCerezo ¡Ja! Me gustaría ver eso –guiño- aunque como el idiota arrogante que eres, sé que no lo harás."_

Decidí poner algo de música o mis pensamientos terminarían por agobiarme. ¿Desde cuando yo era así de valiente? Digo, sé que si lo insultaría de frente, pero nunca me le insinuaría, o haría el intento de eso… Dios, estoy perdiendo el juicio. Puse una de mis listas de reproducción favorita y esperé haber si me respondía algo.

"_ Uchiha_S Si te tuviese enfrente, ya te hubiese colocado contra la pared más cercana y hubiese hecho que vieras estrellas. Tendrías mi duro pene tan dentro de ti, que sentirías como te rompes."_

—¡Joder! —tapé la boca con la mano y me sonrojé fuertemente. Yo… realmente no sabía como responder a eso. Mi pulso se aceleró y estoy casi segura que mi sexo ya latía frenético. Me removí inquieta y luché por aclarar mis ideas, ¿a caso había algo correcto para decir?

"_ Uchiha_S ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? Eso es nuevo."_

Fruncí el ceño, ya podía imaginar esa molesta y _sexy_, sonrisa en sus labios.

"_ FlorDeCerezo Naah, solo pensaba en que eres mucho palabras arrogantes y nada de acción. Pero como sea, igual no eres mi tipo."_

"_ Uchiha_S Hmph, no te engañes, soy el tipo de todas. Pero quizá tú seas la que tenga suerte mañana en el baile."_

¿Mañana? ¿Me está diciendo lo que creo?

"_ FlorDeCerezo ¿Suerte? La tengo, pero de tenerte lejos."_

"_ Uchiha_S ¿Miedo, Haruno?"_

Apreté los dientes y escribí rápidamente.

"_ FlorDeCerezo ¿Miedo? ¿A ti? ¡Ja, si como no! Haber, "Sr. Soy bueno fanfarroneando", ¿Qué es lo que me harás?"_

"_ Uchiha_S Una vez que te tenga contra la pared, deslizaré ese vestido que estarás usando, acariciaré esos bonitos senos que tienes y los chuparé, lameré y succionaré hasta que no puedas dejar de jadear…"_

"_ Uchiha_S Deslizaré tus húmedas bragas a un lado y te penetraré, tan duro y tan rápido, que no tendrás más remedio que aferrarte a mí. Besaré tu boca, tu cuello y todo lo que pueda de tu piel…"_

"_ Uchiha_S Y te aseguro como la mierda, que no querrás que pare…"_

¡Shannaro!

Abrí la boca y… oh, si, tenía la ropa interior mojada, podía sentirlo. ¡Maldito y provocador Sasuke!

"_ FlorDeCerezo Pues… habrá que ver para creer."_

Si, no pude decir nada mejor.

"_ Uchiha_S Te veré mañana… Sakura –guiño-"_

Parpadeé una y otra vez, mientras releía lo que acabábamos de hablar. ¿En serio me le acababa de insinuar a Sasuke Uchiha? Mejor pregunta, ¿de verdad él me acababa de prometer todas esas cosas?

Gemí.

No era un secreto, _o tal vez lo era_, que tenía algo por él. Pero nunca dejé que se saliera de lo platónico, y menos al ver como me trata, pero ahora… lo único que quiero es brincar de felicidad, mientras siento como un millar de mariposas danzan en mi estómago.

—o—

Al día siguiente no hubo clases, así que aproveché para ir de compras de último minuto con Ino, quien no paró de gritar de felicidad tanto por mi confesión cibernética, como por lo que le conté de Sasuke. Al principio no lo creía, decía que podía ser él tramando algo malo, y me hizo dudar. Pero supongo que luego al ver mi cara, optó por el optimismo. Y la verdad es que aunque seguía entusiasmada, también la duda se quedó ahí. ¿Qué si solo quería humillarme públicamente? He visto películas donde chicos así es lo que hacen. Te hacen creer que son lindos y luego te sueltan la puñalada por la espalda. ¿Debía confiar?

Todo el tiempo que tomé en arreglarme, lo dediqué a no pensar, porque sabía que si lo pensaba demasiado, terminaría por arrepentirme y no iría. Y _quería_ ir.

El padre de Ino nos llevó al baile, junto con Hinata y Tenten. Al parecer todos nos encontraríamos allí. Todas llevaban vestidos rojos o rojos con blanco, o guindas. Luché por no rodar los ojos. ¿Ya había mencionado que era como una nube roja de amor? Todo el gimnasio estaba decorado con globos de corazones, tontas figuritas de Cupido y listones color rojo y blanco.

Suspiré.

En cuanto llegamos, los chicos en un traje negro se acercaron a nosotras y abrazaron a sus respectivas novias. Sonreí al ver a Naruto, llevaba un traje blanco con terminaciones en rojo. Lucía… curioso. Abrazó a una Hinata muy sonrojada y suspiré, los envidiaba. Yo quería _eso_, esa clase de amor que te hace sonrojar y que te hace sonreír estúpidamente. Desvié la mirada de ellos y comencé a buscar a Sasuke con la mirada, no estaba con ellos y eso significaba…

Apreté los dientes y luché por tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta.

—¿Y Sasuke, no vino con ustedes? —escuché que preguntó Ino. Le agradecí silenciosamente por preguntar lo que yo no podía.

—¿Ese amargado? —Se burló Naruto—. ¡No quiso! Así que supongo que debe estar en su casa viendo porno o algo —soltó una carcajada.

Bajé la vista y apreté los puños.

¡Ese idiota me había dejado plantada!

—El único que ve eso, eres tú idiota —gruñó una voz familiar y automáticamente levanté la vista. Sasuke lucía… apetecible. Sencillamente atractivo, y eso era injusto. Llevaba un traje negro como los demás, pero en él parecía amoldarse mejor.

Sonreí al ver como le daba un golpe a Naruto y todos reían.

Me miró seriamente y tragué saliva, cierta parte de mí hormigueó y apreté las piernas.

Nos acomodamos en una de las mesas que estaban cerca del escenario y los meseros que rondaban alrededor, nos sirvieron algo de beber. El Dj que tocaba, no era tan malo, muchas parejas ya bailaban abrazados y se besaban. Fijé mi vista en mi bebida, sintiéndome nerviosa e impaciente. No sabía si realmente Sasuke haría todo eso que me dijo y… moría por saber.

Una nueva canción inició y las chicas jalaron a sus novios para llevarlos a bailar. Sasuke estaba justo a un lado de mí y podía sentir esa electricidad que nos rodeaba, yo no le pediría bailar, pero maldita sea si no quería. Observé alrededor y no había prácticamente nadie, todos parecían estar en la pista de baile, a excepción de unos cuantos que se arremolinaban contra una pequeña barra tipo bar, improvisada. Miré de soslayo a Sasuke y sus ojos negros estaban fijos en otra parte del lugar. Suspiré, quizá realmente su objetivo solo sea torturarme…

Me perdí en las rosas rojas que estaban en nuestra mesa, cuando la canción cambió y comenzó una que realmente me gustaba. Comencé a moverme ligeramente y me disponía a ponerme a cantar, cuando una mano se coló debajo de mi vestido dejándome helada. Tragué saliva, mientras la mano seguía subiendo hasta llegar a mi sexo, que palpitaba como loco. Mordí mi labio con fuerza y dejé de respirar, cuando sus dedos hicieron a un lado mi ropa interior y uno se deslizó dentro de mí. ¿Realmente estaba así de mojada? Aparentemente así era.

Lo miré de reojo y él seguía con la vista fija en algún lugar, pero parecía estar sonriendo. Me obligué a respirar e intenté concentrarme en lo que la canción decía, lo cual tampoco ayudó.

_Tus manos no me mienten, me atrapan y me encienden,_

_Y siento que me van a quemar…_

Su dedo se movió dentro y fuera, unos segundos, antes de que un segundo dedo le hiciera compañía y ahogué un gemido. ¿Qué se proponía?

_I got you now, voy a llevarte al límite irreal_

_Mucho más, por eso come with me tonight…_

Agarré la mesa con ambas manos y luché por parecer normal. ¿Cómo hacía _eso_… aquí? ¡Frente a todos!

Sus dedos agarraron un ritmo constante y juro que dejé de respirar. Necesitaba algo, aunque no sabía lo que era. Las mariposas en mi estómago parecían haberse trasladado a mi vientre, tenía una sensación ardiente ahí. Podía sentir mi cuerpo arder en llamas, y casi podía apostar a que mi rostro estaba completamente de un tono carmesí. Bajé la cabeza ligeramente y ahogué otro gemido, sentía sus dedos entrar y salir cada vez más rápido. Enterré las uñas en la madera de la mesa y cerré los ojos cuando una explosión me invadió.

¿Acababa de tener un orgasmo?

_¡En público!_

Todo el aire salió de mis pulmones y llevé una de mis manos a mi boca, para morderla. Mi labio no lo soportaría más.

Su mano se retiró casi al instante, deslizándose dolorosamente lento por mi pierna. En ese momento observé como se acercaban los chicos de regreso y presioné las piernas juntas. Necesitaba tranquilizarme y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Ino, tragué saliva y asentí.

—Si, yo… —me puse de pie y alisé mi vestido—, voy al baño.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, me alejé casi corriendo. Mi cabeza era todo un lío. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Entré y mojé mi rostro un par de veces, junto con mi cuello, me sentía caliente. Y supongo que no era para menos. Quizá si tomaba un poco de aire fresco…

Salí y me encaminé a la salida opuesta, casi estaba por llegar a la puerta, cuando alguien me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia una de las aulas vacías. Sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra la puerta y luché por soltarme del agarre, hasta que reconocí el aroma. Era como fresco y mentolado.

Era Sasuke.

Todo estaba oscuro, así que me tomó un poco acostumbrar la vista. Enfoqué el pecho de Sasuke y subí los ojos para verlo al rostro. Dos gemas ónix me miraban casi con deseo. Lo dije antes, esa mirada tiene el poder de mojarte las bragas.

—¿Qué…?

Mi pregunta murió en mi boca, cuando sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Cerré los ojos y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Su boca se movía demandante sobre la mía, suave y fuerte, si es que eso tenía sentido. Y en cuanto su lengua rozó la mía, me dejé ir. Enredé mis manos en su cuello y le respondí con todo lo que tenía. Me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mi trasero y me elevaron hasta dejarme a su altura. Automáticamente enredé mis piernas en su cadera, haciendo que mi vestido subiera vergonzosamente, dejando todo al descubierto.

—Lindo vestido —murmuró cuando soltó mis labios y comenzó a dejar besos por mi cuello, suspiré y acaricié su nuca. Me alegraba que le gustara mi vestido, porque —vergonzosamente— lo había elegido pensando en éste momento. Era color negro, sin tirantes y ajustado, así que no causaría conflicto a la hora de… deslizarse.

Sus manos encontraron el cierre y lo bajaron lentamente, mientras yo desabotonaba su camisa, necesitaba tocarlo o lloraría. En cuanto mis dedos tocaron su pecho, gemí. Se sentía demasiado bien. Aún tenía el impulso de querer pasar mi lengua sobre él, pero no podía, no cuando él era el que estaba llevando su boca directo hacia mis pezones. Sus dientes atraparon uno y casi grité. No estaba segura de si alguien podría escucharnos o no, pero prefería no tentar a la suerte.

Dejé que mis manos vagaran hasta su pantalón y me entretuve con él, para dejarlos caer. Sentí su sonrisa sobre mi seno y casi lo mordí por burlarse de mi ineficiencia retirando pantalones. Una de sus manos hizo lo que yo no pude, y los bajé todo lo que pude para liberar el bulto en su entrepierna. Me arriesgué a echar un vistazo y ¡santa mierda!

—Te dije —gruñó, antes de ocuparse de mi otro seno. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y volvió a gruñir. No necesitaba de su arrogancia en éste momento.

Estúpido Uchiha, bien dotado.

Volví a sentir su mano en mi sexo, solo para hacer a un lado mi ropa interior y hundirse en mí casi al mismo tiempo. Gemí ruidosamente alto y me sonrojé. Estaba más que llena, era… delicioso. Podía sentir mis paredes vaginales recibirlo y aguardarlo gustosamente. Pegué mi cabeza contra la pared y él comenzó a moverse. Dentro, fuera. Simples acciones que estaban provocando que perdiera la cabeza. Su agarre en mi cadera se intensificó, tanto que estaba segura de que mañana tendría sus palmas grabadas en mi piel.

Llevé una de mis manos a su cabello y lo jalé para besarlo. Los gemidos se fueron quedando ahogados entre ambos, era exquisito. Sus embestidas aceleraron y justo como dijo, eran duras y exactas. Podía sentirlo llegar cada vez más lejos, como si tratara de partirme por la mitad.

Una vez que mis labios se vieron libres, entre jadeos, llevé mi boca a sus hombros y lo besé. Me hubiese gustado tirarlo al piso, para lamerlo, pero temí verme más pervertida y desesperada de lo que ya me sentía. Volví a sentir sus dientes en mi cuello y gruñí, eso dejaría marcas. Así que a modo de venganza, lo imité. Enterró sus dedos en mi piel y lejos de doler, me gustó. Sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse y me aferré a su espalda.

Había olvidado lo fuerte que latía mi corazón, hasta que sentí como daba un vuelco, en el justo momento en el que supe que explotaría. Mis jadeos se intensificaron y aposté a que el gruñido que percibía, provenía de Sasuke, lo que me decía que él también estaba por terminar. Una de sus manos se enroscó en mi cabello y me jaló para sustituir mis dientes por los suyos en mi labio. Pronto ambos explotamos y busqué recuperar el aire que mis pulmones reclamaban. Sasuke no me había soltado y lo agradecía infinitamente, ya que temí dejarme caer directo al piso.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió, lo único de lo que era consiente era de nuestras respiraciones aún agitadas y de sus ojos mirándome intensamente a través de sus espesas pestañas oscuras. Incuso aunque sabía que mi cara debía estar roja, por todo lo ocurrido, pude sentir como me sonrojaba un tanto más. Cuando no pude sostener más su mirada, cerré los ojos y él me besó. Era algo tranquilo, pero intenso. Conciso. Maravilloso.

Muy… _él_.

Un par de minutos después se alejó, dejándome sobre el piso y rompió todo contacto conmigo. Lo extrañé de inmediato. Observé cómo se colocaba la ropa rápidamente, así que lo imité, acomodando mi vestido. El silencio era casi sepulcral, no sabía que decirle o si él diría algo.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Gracias por cumplir tu amenaza?

Suspiré.

Si alguno no decía algo, esto se pondría más incómodo para mí. Se giró y me observó, antes de colocar su mano en mi cadera y empujarme fuera, en silencio.

—

Cuando llegué a casa, me quité los zapatos y me arrastré por mi habitación. No sabía que había pasado, o al menos no estaba segura. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero ya no sentía esa tensión, lo único proveniente de él, era esa mirada penetrante que me daba.

Raro y excitante.

Comencé a quitarme el vestido y mi móvil vibró sobre mi almohada. Lo tomé y vi que tenía una notificación en twitter. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y mi corazón latió agitado. Lo abrí nerviosa y sonreí al ver que era de Sasuke.

"_ Uchiha_S Aún no termino contigo, Haruno… Y por si tenías dudas, ahora eres mía."_

Demonios, escribir ese tuit es lo mejor que pude hacer por el privilegio de tener a Sasuke así, _conmigo_.

_¡Feliz día Sakura!_

.

_El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro._

_(__Friedrich Nietzsche)_

—**o—o—o—**

¡Hola!

Ya sé, todos pensarán que es un milagro que aparezca por acá. Pero en mi defensa diré que he estado demasiado estresada y con muchísimos deberes. Plis, no se enfaden conmigo. También les reitero que no abandonaré mis historias, actualizaré, pero no sé cuando…

Espero que me regalen un lindo comentario para saber su opinión. Ya saben, mi pago por escribir.

Se supone que esto es por un concurso, no sé si logré entrar o no, pero si no, pues igual es para ustedes mis amados lectores. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

Un saludo a todos. Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
